


Последняя искра

by WTF Sanderson Cosmere 2021 (WTF_Cosmere)



Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Warbreaker - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Angst, Gen, Post-Canon, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cosmere/pseuds/WTF%20Sanderson%20Cosmere%202021
Summary: Первый день после бунта в Т'Телире. Берег Яркого моря. Прощание.
Relationships: Llarimar & Lightsong (Warbreaker)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Sanderson Cosmere 2021: тексты G-T





	Последняя искра

Это были красивые похороны. 

Обычная церемония погребения божества, конечно же, была пышной. Грандиозной. Как и всё в Халландрене — полной цвета, музыки и открытой для всех. Одно из центральных мест в церемонии занимал бы счастливчик, которому возвращенный пожертвовал драгоценное дыхание... 

Что делало нынешнюю ситуацию довольно сложной. 

В обычное время этим бы занимался верховный жрец Бога-Короля. Это было бы правильно, и Лларимар мог бы отступить в сторону, прислушаться к решениям старшего, позволить скорби охватить себя и как-то дожить до следующего дня, а потом дня за ним, снова и снова, пытаясь понять, для чего ему жить дальше. Но обычное время кончилось — внезапно и сокрушительно. 

Без нового верховного жреца Бога-Короля судьбу погибших полагалось решать оставшимся верховным жрецам прочих богов. Само собой, собрание должно было бы взвесить все возможные последствия, оценить варианты, прислушаться к воле богов, соблюдая их старшинство согласно нынешнему распределнию сил, каковое само по себе являлось поводом для обсуждения и тщательного взвешивания всеми заинтересованными. 

Лларимар не знал, что будет с ними в будущем. Но представить, как над телом Гимна Света каркающее, лживое жречество пытается выгрызть себе возможность крикнуть погрмче и залезть повыше, он не мог. Аврора Соблазна тоже не заслужила такой участи: бедняжка пыталась спасти свою страну — как умела — и умерла нелепой, бессмысленной смертью. Её верховная жрица не преминет воспользоваться этим на пути к повышению. Или к попытке хотя бы удержаться, найти себе новое место в хаосе, что последовал за бунтом. Вполне может начать тянуться к месту в свите Бога-Короля, почему нет? Она прекрасно ориентировалась все это время. 

Во дворцах сейчас интриговали, договаривались, обсуждали потери, зализывали раны, планировали будущее, а Лларимар и думать не желал ни о чем, кроме этой минуты. Время терять было нельзя, а все, чего ему было нужно дождаться, — хотя бы краткой тишины после конца битв. Два знакомых охранника, телега, кусок ткани. Из дворцов вывозили много трупов, кто будет смотреть на каждый...

Утес на берегу, дурной шквальный ветер, несколько грубо срубленных деревьев. Он хотел сделать все сам, но слишком быстро устал, пришлось уступить топор стражникам. Никогда не рубил своими руками погребальные костры. Это могла бы быть идея Гимна. Или Стеннимара. Один из них справился бы, другой - нет, но попытались бы оба. Лларимару казалось, что если закрыть глаза и позволить себе забыться, он все еще сможет почувствовать свет своего бога. Не видеть посеревшую кожу, запавшие глаза, неподвижность снова утратившего жизнь лица. Дать той сущности, тому неведомому чуду за гранью жизни возможность передумать еще раз.

Но Лларимар почитал своего бога так же сильно, как любил своего брата, и любил своего бога так же сильно, как восхищался своим братом. И пока костер разгорался, он не смотрел в сторону. Он не забыл закрыть глаза Авроре и поправить её испачканные кровью одеяния — оставить ей право уйти столь прекрасной, сколь это возможно. А потом просто наклонился к мертвому лицу брата, коснулся его холодной щеки ладонью в последний раз - и застыл. Смотрел — за все эти годы так и не насмотрелся на чудо, как на картину, различимую для возвращенного, но сливающуюся в нечеткое пятно даже для самых старших жрецов. Смотрел, пока жар не начал касаться лица, пока не стало тяжело дышать, пока не начали тлеть волосы Гимна Света. 

А когда поднял голову, с другой стороны костра стоял Бог-Король. 

В подобающем церемониале эта встреча была бы невозможна, в универсальном Лларимару полагалось пасть ниц, но здесь и сейчас он просто стоял. Бог-Король, получивший жизнь, свободу и власть ценой жизни Гимна Света, стоял тоже, и само его присутствие вдыхало в мир цвета столь яркие и насыщенные, что небо казалось тусклым. Пламя касалось неба, отсветы падали на безразлично-ровное море, и казалось, что, когда оно погаснет, свет и смысл исчезнут совсем. В одиночестве он бы плакал, он бы звал своего брата, звал своего бога, он бы, возможно, не выдержал. Он бы не выдержал точно в тот миг, когда пламя бы догорело. А потом он бы вернулся в свой дом и прожил как-то следующий день. 

— Пойдем, — сказал Бог-Король и ответил, хотя Лларимар не задавал вопроса: — Ты, кажется, единственный из них, кто хоть что-то сегодня сделал.


End file.
